Üge/Lexicon
This is the page of a thematic lexicon of da Üge, a creole of Classical Mongolian and Middle Low German. Anthropology :batër (betrën) - mg. masc. baɣatur ::man, male, husband Architecture :tosën (tösnën) - mg. neu. toɣusun ::dust, rubble Law :tochtal (töchteln) - mg. masc. toɣtaɣal ::law; court, legal authority Morality :mach (machë) - mg. adj. maɣa ::mean, evil, bad, morally very questionable/irredeemable Linguistics :üge - mg. fem. üge ::speech, language, word Literature :blad - de. neu. blad ::sheet of paper :nom - mg. neu. nom ::book, pile of papers Warfare :gëschach - mg. adj. galdʒaɣu ::raid, pillage Ethnicity and Politics :irgën - mg. neu. irgen ::people, folk, nation (ethnic) :scham - mg. neu. dʒam ::border, edge :schirm - mg. masc. dʒirum ::dynasty :schül - mg. neu. dʒüil ::caste, social stratum :obëch (öchën) - mg. fem. obuɣ ::tribe, clan :onschë (önschën) - mg. masc. ontʃa ::tribe leader Architecture :gudësch (güschën) - mg. masc. ɣudumdʒi ::road, street, avenue Religion :adë (edën) - mg. masc. ada ::demon, evil spirit ::bad omen, bad sign 'Tengriism' :igël (iglën) - mg. fem. itegel ::temple, church :keid - mg. neu. kejid ::monastery, religious enclave :nasë - mg. masc. nasu ::priest, shaman Phrases :mendick - üg. adj/phrs. ::"health", invocation of good health, greeting :mendick nom nom - üg. phrs. ::"health", invocation of good health of a superior, formal greeting Geography :Achër (achrën) - mg. fem. aɣar ::the Earth, the world Food :fretën - de. reg. freten ::itr/trn. eat, devour :etën - de. reg. eten ::trn. feed sby. Mongols, Authority :Mongol - mg. masc. mongɣol ::Mongolian; Mongolian language; Mongolia (as a culturo-political concept) :morën (mörnën) - mg. neu. morin ::horse :nom - mg. masc. nom ::nobility :eschën - mg. masc. edʒen ::lord, noble :eckë - mg. fem. eke ::lady, "mother" :nada - mg. neu. nada ::"to me"; tribute, tithe, tax Health :mendick - üg. adj. [from Mongolian mendü + ''-ick''] ::healthy, sane, whole Metallurgy :isër - de. neu. iser ::iron :temër - mg. neu. temür ::steel, strong iron Calendar :schil - mg. neu. dʒil ::year Modals :kön (kan, kön) - de. irr. können ::itr/trn. can, be able to, know how to ::itr/trn. know :sin (is, sin) - de. irr. sien ::cop. copula; be :schölën (schal, schölën) - de. irr. schölen ::trn. + must, have to, ought to Tense :osk - mg. par. otʃiku ::future particle Activities :don (de, don) - de. irr. doon ::itr/trn. give ::itr. work ::trn. + do, perform :adëm - mg. neu. adaɣam ::haste, hurry ::efficiency, speed Numbers :telën - de. reg. tellen ::itr/trn. count, count to a number, count instances of :en - de. num. en ::one :twen - de. num. tween ::two :dren - de. num dre ::three :ver - de. num. veer ::four :vif - de. num. fief ::five :sös - de. num. söss ::six :sön - de. num. söven ::seven :at - de. num. acht ::eight :negën - de. num. negen ::nine :tegën - de. num. teihn ::ten :schahën - mg. num. dʒaɣun ::hundred :mingën - mg. num. mingɣan ::thousand Anatomy :mick - mg. neu. miqu ::meat, flesh, muscle :elck - mg. fem. eleg ::liver :tölëck - mg. neu. [corruption of toɣulai] ::head :töl - üg. neu. [backformation from tölöck] ::body :ock - de. neu. oog ::eye Canines :hun - de. masc. hund ::dog, wolf Fish :schüsën (schüsnën) - mg. masc. dʒiɣasun ::fish (generic) Prepositions :met - mg/de. metü/mit :: behind; like, resembling, as :: with (person); with (item), using, by means of